fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Baseball: Home Run
Mario Baseball: Home Run is a baseball game for the Nintendo Switch developed by Crash Co. It is the third game in the Mario Baseball series, and is a follow-up to the 2008 Wii title Mario Super Sluggers. Many of the features from the series return, including chemistry between characters, special moves, and a story-based Challenge Mode. The game's premise is centered on the newly-created Baseball Planet, where Mario and friends are able to play baseball to their heart's content. However, enraged that he wasn't invited to the grand opening, Bowser and his army invades to create his own baseball park and take over the planet. Gameplay Mario Baseball: Home Run follows the gameplay of Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers; the game sees Mario and friends playing baseball. Players can choose from one Captain, and much select eight other characters to be sidekicks. Before a match, players can also set the batter lineup and everyone's positions on the field. Like actual baseball, the teams take turns batting to run on the bases and fielding. Which team starts to bat is decided by a coin toss at the beginning of the match. Standard baseball rules apply, including a runner making it to home base making a point, a batter missing three pitches resulting in an out, and three outs resulting in the teams switching sides. Every two switches is an inning, and whichever team has the most points by the end of all innings (which can be set from one to nine) wins. As with other Mario spin-offs, Mario Baseball: Home Run adds extra mechanics to make the gameplay more interesting. Many characters share Chemistry with one another, which can either improve or worsen their performance depending on where they are placed in the batting lineup or on the field. Items can be used when batters that have good chemistry are next to each other in the lineup, and fielders that have good chemistry can use special abilities, such as the Buddy Toss that lets them throw the ball very fast or the Buddy Jump that lets them catch a high fly before it results in a home run. Players can also use Star Skills to improve their pitches and swings, which can be done after filling the Star meter with good plays. Lastly, pitchers can run low on stamina if they let too many runs happen, which worsens their pitching. At the end of a game, the teammate who had the most potential for their team will be given the MVP award. Players can earn MVP points by striking out opponents, executing nice plays on defense, successful hits while batting, stealing bases, Close Plays, and using items. Playable Characters Every character from Mario Super Sluggers returns, along with several new ones. Every character is split into teams, each with one captain, one sub-captain, and 10 sidekicks. Captains and sub-captains all have special pitches and swings, called Star Pitches and Star Swings, as well as a fielding or running ability. Meanwhile, sidekicks only have a fielding or running ability. Like Mario Super Sluggers, many characters have alternates of themselves, and any amount of alternates can be put on a team. Other captains can also be selected as sidekicks, and they retain their Star Swings and Star Pitches. Ballparks As with Mario Super Sluggers, all ballparks have a day and night variation, which alter their hazards. Every captain and sub-captain has a ballpark associated with them, and the player explores both in Challenge Mode when recruiting teammates. Challenge Mode Minigames Trivia *While this game had been in development for some time before then, the push to get the article made was because of a blog by about rosters in the Mario series. *Credit to for help with the stats template. Category:Crash Co. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Mario Sports Games